1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymer compositions used to coat substrates such as paper for use in computer printers, and, more particularly, to terpolymer compositions which provide advantageous light stability for dyes used in ink-jet printers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of color inkjet printing has been instrumental in fueling the print-on-demand revolution and has also created a number of challenges. Often, the surface of the desired media does not possess the necessary properties for accepting the ink-jet ink. This results in long dry times and/or a poor ink-jet image or light stability. It has long been recognized that a surface treatment or media coating plays a critical role in the final print quality. Numerous media coatings are known in the art. They may contain any number of components and often consist of more than one layer.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a terpolymer composition which is particularly suitable for use in surface treating a substrate such as paper, polyester and vinyl plastics, canvas and the like, used in digital printing.